Alternate Species Variety
This page is intended to gather information about alternate versions of monsters. Most of the data was obtained from the Main Monster Hunter Wiki. If there are some things to add please contact a Staff member. Subspecies A subspecies is an alternate form of a monster. These monsters usually feature an alternate color palette and often boast different anatomical features and abilities from the common species. Subspecies can inhabit similar environments as the common species, but they can also sometimes be found in completely different locales, depending on the species of monster. Though subspecies are strong and rare, Rare Species are far stronger and rarer. Rare Species A Rare Species is an alternate form of a monster that is much rarer than a Subspecies. These monsters usually feature an alternate color palette and often boast different anatomical features and abilities from the common species and subspecies. Rare Species are much stronger than both common species and subspecies and usually are fought in higher ranks. Rare Species are also known to usually appear in secluded locations such as the Tower Summit but sometimes they can be found in general locations like the Old Swamp or Misty Peaks. Variant A variant is a rare individual or anomalous group of a given species of monster. They are often almost identical to a common individual, but possess one or more certain unique traits that set them apart. Variants are often more powerful and aggressive than a normal member of their species, and can sometimes be capable of augmented versions of certain attacks. "Variant" is not an officially recognized term within the Monster Hunter universe, and, although the prefixes listed below are official, all variants are simply assigned the regular species name in-game. They do, however, feature alternate icons on quest pages to indicate their presence instead of a normal member of the species. Notes: *Savage Deviljho is a Deviljho that has lived a very long time and has cannibalized other Deviljho. *Furious Rajang is a rare special Rajang individual that is constantly enraged for unknown reasons. Its theorized by the Guild that the Furious Rajang's power is unstable due to the lost of its tail and that its power potentially comes from its heart along with its nerves. *Chaotic Gore Magala is a Gore Magala which has failed to molt properly into a Shagaru Magala. *Rusted Kushala Daora is a Kushala Daora which has not shed its skin recently. *There were no variants in the first generation of Monster Hunter. *"One-Horned" Diablos and "One-Eared" Yian Garuga, which appeared in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, do not count as legitimate variants, as they lack an official name prefix or icon. Deviants Deviants are special monster individuals that are rarely seen in nature. They are known to be similar to normal monster individuals though different and special in some way. Deviants are known to have a unique appearance, fighting style, and adaptions in battle. Deviants are also known to sometimes be larger than normal individuals. From these special individuals being far more dangerous and different, only hunters with special permits are allowed to hunt them. Notes: *Deviants have an added part to their name such as Dreadking or Hellblade. *According to the Guild Master, this is to show respect to how rare these special individuals are. HC Hardcore (or HC) monsters are individuals with improved movesets and some aesthetical differences. They also possess tweaked stat multipliers for Attack, Defense, Enraged Attack, Enraged Defense and Speed which can greatly vary between Quest Ranks (Low Rank, High Rank, G Rank, etc). They are much more resilient against negative status ailments such as Paralysis, Poison and Sleep and can break free from traps almost instantly (3 seconds and less). Lastly, all iterations of these monsters have their own special HC Carve. If a Monster has a Low Rank and High Rank version that means there exist 2 different unique carves that can be obtained at a 2% acquisition rate for both ranks respectively. Notes: *There are so-called "Fake HC" monsters which are special quests in Frontier where they do possess the moveset and aesthetics of their HC variant but do not yield a chance of obtaining their unique carves. Their quests also do not activate special equipment bonuses that apply to certain types of gear when entering a Hardcore Mode quest either. *Hardcore monsters were introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0. *Official HC Monster List Supremacy Supremacy (覇種) monsters are a variant type first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Season Forward 4.0. These Monsters are similar to Hardcore ones but much rarer and dangerous than them. They often possess an additional special mode compared to their lesser counterparts. These Monsters are fought in a single area on the map they appear such as the Tower Apex and Great Forest Peak. Slaying these Monsters yields the player with a random amount of unique items that can only be obtained from the reward screen of each their individual quests. It is also possible to obtain HC Carves from some of these individuals if they have a variant within said category. Zenith Species Zenith Species 辿 (Path) 異 (Differ) 種(heavy) are strong monster individuals that have gone through their own independent changes over the years, compared to other individuals of the same species. Zenith Species have unusually developed parts that they use to their advantage in nature. These parts can be a monster's horn, wings, claws, beak, etc. Origin Species Origin Species are monsters that have inherited much more from their ancestors. These monsters are even closer related to their ancestors than other monsters they are related to such as Gravios. These monsters keep many primitive characteristics their ancestors had plus are considered to be quite an old species that may have even lived in ancient times. The Origin Species is an exclusive Species to Monster Hunter Frontier. Notes: *Origin Species can only be encountered at Gou and G Rank. Lone Species Lone Species (Chinese 独行种) are rare monsters that live a completely solitary life. These monsters usually feature an alternate color palette and often boast different anatomical features and abilities from the common species. Burst Species Burst species are monsters variants based or inspired by tools. They are known to be very powerful and have very unique traits. Their materials are used to upgrade armors and weapons from G Supremacy to Burst. *Burst Weapons have installed skills (example: "Weakness Exploit" in the Toa-Tesukatora SnS) *When upgrading Burst equipment players will require Burst materials from other Burst monsters. *Upgrading Burst equipment will lead to Origin equipment. Peerless Species Peerless Species or Extreme Individuals, are a variant type introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. These monsters are similar to Supremacy Species in concept. They are rare monsters that often boast a unique colour palette, advanced growth of body parts, and extremely deadly attacks. If a Peerless Species is of a monster that has one or more battle phases, the monster will be in the originals final phase and include all of the abilities it had then along with the new ones. Some Peerless monsters may even have the abilities from two battle phases merged together, creating a new hybrid of both. These monsters are very likely found in special locations, most often with only one area. Adapted Species (Fanon) Adapted Species (Or also "Wild," Japanese プロパー 種族) is a fan-made class by Setheo. These monster have evolved from original monsters over time and thus changed some of their looks as also behaviour. Hybrid Species (Fanon) Hybrid Species (Japanese 雑種種), are a special group of monsters that are born as a result of crossbreeding. These hybrids inherit several traits from both parents, such as appearance, behaviours, elemental abilities, weaknesses and resistances. Most Hybrids are between monsters of the same class, but there are rare exceptions. Like real-life Hybrids, their names are portmanteaus of their two parents names. A current example here would be the Jyurasioth, which were made from the mating of a male Jyuratodus and a female Lavasioth. Other *Counterparts **Monsters that seem to resemble another monster but may have much to little to no relation with the monster. Despite these monsters sharing behaviors, attack patterns and in some cases habitats, they are not classed as subspecies of each other. **Some counterpart often act as the male and female versions of their species. *Mutation *Juvenile and Adult **Younger or older versions of monsters. *Non-Game Canon Juvenile and Adult Monsters **Monsters whom are not classified as those that can be hunted in the game but are officially juvenile and Adult Monsters in other official Media, such as Ecology Videos, Art Books and in-game Items. *Extinct and Unknown Monsters ** MH Main Data *Nomadic/Migrational Species *Living Disasters * Ecological Tree Plots Category:List